1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fused electrical receptacles, and more particularly pertains to a fused electrical receptacle for use with electrical waterbed heaters. Such waterbeds utilizing electrical heaters create a shock as well as a fire hazard upon shorting of the waterbed. If such waterbed heaters are plugged directly into an AC wall outlet in a house, in the event of a short circuit it will take a direct route to the panel box in the house. This creates a potential for extensive damage for the electrical house wiring as well as a fire hazard. Additionally, many individuals have a great fear because of the proximity of a large quantity of water to the electrical waterbed heater. In order to provide an additional safety measure and to alleviate the fears of individuals, the present invention provides a fused electrical receptacle which provides fuse protection between the waterbed heater and the house wiring. The device also includes a pivoting indicating flag which indicates fuse failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fused electrical receptacles are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fused electrical receptacle is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,096, which issued to F. Di Blasi on Apr. 21, 1953. This patent discloses an adaptor for converting a single electrical outlet into a plurality of electrical outlets which include a replaceable internal fuse. U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,828, which issued to C. Mason on Dec. 27, 1955, discloses an electrical plug having a hollow interior portion housing a pair of replaceable fuses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,061, which issued to J. Ahroni on Dec. 11, 1979, discloses a fused electrical plug including a plug body having a pair of forwardly projecting conductor prongs for insertion into a socket. A pair of conductors entering the plug are connected to respective conductor prongs through fuses which are removable by opening an access door on a lateral face of the plug body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,374, which issued to D. Chaucer on June 23, 1981, discloses a fuse plug adaptor for an electrical cord for use with a string of Christmas lights. A plug includes a lower insertion opening the plug face, which the male prong elements extend from the plug such that when the plug is withdrawn from a socket a fuse may be inserted or withdrawn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,978, which issued to A. Shamir on Dec. 6, 1983, discloses a combination plug and fuse holder which provides fuse protection for appliances, extension cords, ornamental lighting and other electrical products wherein fuse protection is desirable. The fuse plug is of molded fire retardant plastic and has three separate members hinged together to form an integral unit.
While the above mentioned devices disclose fused electrical receptacles, none of these devices disclose a fused electrical receptacle adapted for protection of individuals utilizing electrically heated waterbeds and including an extensible indicating flag for visually indicating failure of the interior fuse. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fused electrical receptacles, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fused electrical receptacles, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.